villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Molly Matson
Molly Matson is the main antagonist of the 2013 Lifetime Movie Dirty Teacher. She is portrayed by Josie Davis, who also played Rachel Partson in The Perfect Assistant. History Molly's parents both died when she was young and she was sent to live with a foster mother. She was emotionally abusive and frequently told Molly she was ugly, leading her to have low self-esteem and insecurity issues. Snapping and finally having enough, Molly killed her foster mother by giving her a fatal overdose of insulin (as her foster mother was a diabetic). Molly got away with it when the police assumed she had killed herself. Prior to the events of the movie, Molly was charged with having a sexual affair with a student at her previous school, but fled before she could be arrested, changed her identity, and got a new job at a different school. Events Of Dirty Teacher Molly arrives at the school of Danny Campbell and Jamie Hall after the English teacher went on maternal leave. Instantly, her male student notice her looks and Molly instantly takes a liking to Danny, having seen him playing baseball earlier that day. She quotes a romantic poem while discussing an assignment, staring longingly at Danny while doing so, rising suspicions from his girlfriend Jamie. Danny is struggling in English and at risk of getting cut from baseball, so he gets after school tutoring sessions from Molly. During this session, she makes suggestive questions and eventually invites him to go out with her to a Chinese restaurant. During this date, she further flirts with him and intentionally gives him views of her cleavage. At a party, Danny tries to have sex with Jamie, but she still has reservations about losing her virginity. Frustrated, Danny leaves and goes to Molly's house to help her fix her car, which leads to the two having sex. When Danny gets home, an intoxicated Jamie arrives and accuses him of cheating before his mother comes outside and Jamie drives off. Molly then begins sabotaging Jamie by giving her bad grades on assignments, frustrating Jamie. She turns to Danny for help, but finds his behavior suspicious. She follows him after he leaves school and sees him go to Molly's house. As the two begin to get intimate, Danny asks Molly if she's giving Jamie bad grades on purpose, which she denies. Jamie looks through the back door and is shocked to see the two together. Danny spots her and she runs off. As Danny starts to give chase, Molly tries to get him to stay, promising to make sure Jamie won't talk. But Danny still leaves, much to Molly's chagrin. When he catches up to Jamie at her house, the two have a fight, where Danny says he's only sleeping with Molly to stay on the baseball team and get into the college his demanding father wants him to attend. Jamie isn't appeased. The next day, Molly approaches Jamie and gives her an A on an assignment she'd previous given her a C on. Jamie instantly sees this as Molly's attempt to bribe her silence and warns that she won't get away with what she's doing. But despite all this, when questioned by her friend Heather, she says that her suspicions that Danny was cheating were wrong. Later that day, Danny comes to Jamie and says he's planning to break up with Molly that night. That night, Danny meets Molly in a parking lot and says they have to end their relationship. Molly is heartbroken and begs Danny to stay with her. Danny scornfully rejects her and calls her a freak. But as he walks away, a devastated Molly gets into her car and runs over Danny, killing him. After some initial shock, Molly goes about framing Jamie for Danny's murder by planting his blood on her car, putting the prepaid cell phone she used to arrange the meeting in Jamie's glove box, and buys a movie ticket to establish an alibi. The next day, Jamie is shocked to hear about Danny's death. When the police question her, Jamie reveals his affair with Molly, much to the shock of her parents. They then question Molly, who denies the affair and reveals her tensions with Jamie and faked alibi. After hearing from Heather about Jamie's lie of not finding out Danny was cheating, the police suspect Jamie of killing Danny and get a search warrant. After finding the blood and cell phone planted by Molly, Jamie is arrested. After being released on bail, Jamie returns home with an ankle monitor to keep her confined to her house. Jamie tries to convince her parents to let her prove Molly is guilty, but her parents insist she let them handle it. Jamie's mother Lauren confront Molly at school, who again denies being involved with Danny and suggests that Lauren doesn't know her daughter as well as she thinks she does. Lauren, unconvinced, breaks into Molly's car and discovers the mechanic shop on her GPS. She goes there and asks the mechanic, but he refuses to talk due to not wanting police searching his place. A female mechanic working for him confirms that Molly dropped a bloody bumper off there, but she refuses to testify in fear of losing her job. Molly, meanwhile, discovers what Lauren did and has a meltdown. Still unable to prove that Molly killed Danny, Jamie sneaks out when her parents are distracted. She goes to Molly's house, her phone's recorder on, and lies to her, saying that the mechanic shop kept the bumper and the police now had it and were testing the blood on it. Molly catches on to Jamie's manipulation and also notices the phone in her pocket and smashes it. Jamie then taunts Molly, saying that Danny was just using her to get good grades and calls her pathetic. Molly then snaps and holds Jamie at knifepoint, yelling that Jamie thinks she's better than her for being "so pretty and so popular" and that Danny wanted to be with her before Jamie inferred. Jamie pushes Molly away, causing her to cut her face on the knife. Jamie tries to run, but it stopped and pushed to the ground by Molly. Molly taunts Jamie's looks before attempting to kill her. But she is interrupted by the police officer, responding to Jamie breaking her house arrest. Molly tries to convince him that Jamie attacked her, but he tells her he heard everything. When checking on Jamie, Molly knocks him out with a fireplace poker and tries to make a run for it. But Jamie takes the officer's gun and points it at Molly. Molly taunts that she doesn't know how to use it, but Jamie proves her wrong by firing into the air. The police then arrive and arrest Molly while informing Jamie of Molly's previous crimes. Later on, when Molly is in jail, she watches a news report about her arrest. A student is interviewed, asking how he would react in the situation, and he says that he would enjoy it if he were approached by a teacher as "hot" as Molly. Molly is flattered and starts saying John's name and looks off longingly. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Femme Fatale Category:Murderer Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Insecure